OBSERVANDOTE DORMIR
by Rin Kukuru
Summary: La mira por la ventana, el la ama pero sabe q su corazon le pertenece a otro, a su mejor amigo, por eso el solamente la observa dormir Sasuhina n.n mi primer fic,es un one-shot


OBSREVANDOTE DORMIR

Y aquí estoy, esperando, ¿esperando que?, no lo se, solo se q me gusta estar aquí frente a tu ventana observándote dormir.

Que suerte hay un árbol aquí, justo frente a tu ventana, la de tu dormitorio, parece q el destino tenía preparado esto para mi, aquí me quedo la mayoría de la noche, solo observándote, me gusta tu expresión pacifica.

Casi siempre q duermes te quedas quieta, con tu respiración pasiva, lenta.

Pero, hoy es diferente, porque puedo ver una sonrisa tuya, una entre sueños, puedo ver que tus labios se mueven pronunciando lentamente algo, pongo toda mi atención hacia tus labios y entonces entendí lo q pronunciaste.

-Na…ruto…kun-

Sentía un dolor terrible en el pecho, una opresión insoportable, pero no me importa, estoy acostumbrado a ese dolor, esas palabras, claro, sueñas con él y no ha de ser extraño, yo se que él es lo que tu mas deseas, tenerlo entre tus brazos es lo que anhelas, seguramente sueñas con eso, debes de ser muy feliz en tus sueños, eso me hace feliz a mi, pero, me haría aun mas feliz que aquellos labios hubieran pronunciado mi nombre, eso me haría el hombre mas feliz del mundo, porque tu eres todo para mi, eres en verdad muy importante, no se en que momento empecé a pensar esto de ti, si ni siquiera te hablo o me puedo considerar tu amigo. Y es lógico que tú tampoco me conozcas a mí.

De pequeño yo siempre pensé que el amor era una perdida e tiempo, que eso solamente era algo q me impediría realizar mis metas, pero ahora que, se puede decir que ya las cumplí, desde el primer momento en que te vi, creo que, ese fue el momento en que me enamore de ti.

Aun lo recuerdo, el tonto de Naruto y la encimosa de Sakura, me sacaron de mi casa para dizque celebrar mi regreso, pero el final de esta "celebración" fue con ellos dos completamente borrachos, yo que me escape de ellos como pude y decidí ir a caminar por el bosque ya que a esas horas de la noche nadie andaba por ahí, y necesitaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

Y ahí estaba en medio del bosque, iluminado por la luna llena, oyendo los ruidos de la naturaleza.

Cuando de repente pude escuchar pasos apresurados, alguien corría, no quería que me encontraran, así que salte a un árbol y me escondí entres sus hojas, y me quede observando el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y de pronto me pareció que la luna brillaba con mas intensidad, mis latidos se aceleraron sin razón y mis ojos no se apartaban de ti, me pareciste hermosa en ese momento y como no, llevabas puesto un hermoso kimono blanco, con detalles en celeste, el obi color azul marino y tu hermoso cabello peliazul y largo, suelto que bailaba al compás de tus pisadas, te detuviste, para tomar aire supongo yo, y cuando recuperaste lo recuperaste, logre ver una de las mas hermosas sonrisas que he visto en mi vida, te habías escapado de algo, lo intui, al igual que yo, eso me ocasiono gracia y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se me escapara.

Si, nunca olvidare esa noche, ese momento, el primer momento en que te vi.

Días después

Supe tu nombre: Hinata Hyuuga. Y también supe una de las mas trágicas verdades.

Tu, mi angel, la dueña de el corazon que anhelaba fuera mio, pero eso no era posible, pues tu ya le habias dado tu corazon a alguien mas, y no a cualquier persona, a nadie mas ni nadie menos que mi mejor amigo, a quien yo considero mi hermano, si a él, a él le diste tu corazon y eso fue antes de que yo te conociera.

Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?, nada, se que tu estas verdaderamente enamorada de él y que si estuvieras con él, serias la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Y yo, yo jamás seria capaz de lastimarte, yo jamás me interpondría entre ustedes (ya que, actualmente, no hay nada entre ellos dos) yo no puedo hacer nada.

Lo unico q puedo hacer es esperar a que, a que de pura casualidad, me observes, que sepas sobre mis sentimientos, o esperar a que por lo menos, tu y yo establezcamos algún lazo de amistad, si no me amaras, ser tu mejor amigo también me haría feliz.

Pero por el momento, me quedare aquí a esperar, de la única manera posible en la que puedo estar cerca de ti sin dar explicaciones.

Observándote dormir.


End file.
